


An Unexpected Gift

by NightshadeMaiden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Counselling, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Insomnia, Insomniac Character, One Night Stands, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, counselors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeMaiden/pseuds/NightshadeMaiden
Summary: Jackal and Dokkaebi were just simple comrades with benefits. That's how it should've stayed. But of course, they take the risk of going unprotected one night and it ends with what neither wanted.A kid.
Relationships: Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar
Kudos: 18





	An Unexpected Gift

Repeated creaking emitted from the bed as Ryad drove his hips deep into Grace's. Her hands gripped tightly onto different parts of his body until she firmly held onto his arms. Sweat dripped down both their faces as they stared down at each other. Ryad leaned down to get closer to Grace, both panting heavily. He studied her face, every little detail. She was surprisingly way more beautiful than he originally thought. Strands of black hair stuck to the sides of her face, grey eyes clouded with lust and her lips. Oh God, her lips. They were soft and plump and Ryad still couldn't believe his cock got the luxury of having them around it. He pushed himself down and kissed her deeply, their teeth clashing together awkwardly.

Grace returned the kiss and slid her hands up around his neck. She parted her mouth and allowed Ryad to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues swirled around each other, dancing together like a mess. Similar to like the state they were in.

He bucked his hips again and began to pick up the pace. Their kiss was cut short as Grace turned her head to let out another one of her moans. He began to kiss down her jaw, neck and to her shoulder, leaving a few hickeys in areas she'd be able to hide them with her uniform. Her thin legs wrapped around his waist, limiting his movement but it only encouraged him to dive deeper. He licked up her neck and nibbled on her ear.

"Jack-Jackal. . . I'm getting close. . ." she softly spoke up as she began to jerk her hips, sensitive to every movement either of them made. 

"I know Dokka. . . Just keep it together for a little while longer," he replied.

Ryad reached back and gripped Grace's leg. He pushed it up and against her chest. Her other leg swung off his hips and he pushed himself back up, his thrusts growing more wider but sloppier. With a loud groan of pleasure, he pushed deep inside her and filled her up with his white seed. He gave off a few final thrusts before pulling out and plopping down on the bed beside her. He pulled her close and felt her swing the two warm blankets over them. "You aren't going to get pregnant now, are you?" he asked curiously.

Grace shook her head and nuzzled into one of the pillows. "My period should be coming up in two days, so it's unlikely," she mumbled softly. 

"I'd prefer a definite no but. . . I'll take it," Ryad replied.

————————————

When Grace awoke the next morning, she saw a nude Ryad still in deep sleep next to her. She sat up, legs dangling on the edge of the bed. She glanced around and pulled a towel from the ground. She pulled herself up and stretched her body out.

"Mmng. . . Dokka?" Ryad mumbled out, twisting his upper body towards her.

Grace flinched as Ryad called her by his nickname he gave her. She turned to him and saw his messy hair and drowsy eyes. It made his stubble look actually clean cut for once. "What is it, Jackal?" she asked him. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her back. 

Grace swung the towel around her neck. "I'm going to take a shower, can I steal some of your clothes? Mine are dirty and wrinkled," she responded.

Ryad mumbled and turned back around. "Sure," he hugged his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Grace walked down the hall and entered Ryad's bathroom which had his dirty clothes tucked away in a corner behind the door. She dropped the towel next to the bathtub and leaned over to turn on the shower. She ran her hand under the water, making sure it was the right temperature. She stepped in and closed the shower curtains, letting the water run down her face and body.

She and Ryad had only done this once before. It was a couple of months back and she had assumed it was only going to be a one-time thing but here she was, in his house again with wobbly twigs for legs. She looked down at the white bathtub floor, watching the water drip off her face on each outer side of her eyes. She whipped her head up, snapping out of the trance she found herself in and grabbed Ryad's shampoo. She flicked open the cap and wrinkled her face in disgust at the overuse of scent in it. It smelt worse than Thermite, who bathed in Axe deodorant. How Ash could ever love someone who smelt like that, she never knew. But then again, she slept with Ryad the night before who had heavily scented shampoo. She couldn't criticize the two.

She pushed the cap closed and put the shampoo bottle back on the ledge. She checked the body wash which was all in Spanish, a language she didn't speak, read or write. She spotted a bar of soap on the shelf and settled to clean herself with that. She ran the bar of soap around her arms, chest, stomach and legs. The warm water washed the soap away quickly afterwards.

The shower was over sooner than Grace thought. There weren't many items she could use without leaving smelling like the entire Axe company.

She grabbed the towel and dried off her hair then wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and headed back into Ryad's bedroom. He was still sleeping so to leave him undisturbed, she padded across the room to his dresser. She scrounged around in the drawers, pulling out large grey sweatpants with some Spanish branding slapped on the right leg sleeve. She tossed it onto the bed and pulled out a white tank top from another drawer. She tossed that onto the bed as well.

She grabbed her bra and underwear and slipped both on. She threw on Ryad's clothes and stole his sweater as well. She grabbed her own socks and pulled them on, she wasn't going to steal Ryad's socks. She'd never give them back and besides, she found them itchy.

"Mmng. . . Dokka, are you leaving already?" Ryad spoke up, pushing himself up.   
Grace turned to face him and gave him a small nod, "I have a training operation. I don't need Thatcher to lecture me even more than he already has."   
"Take some cash, use a taxi. . . Don't use my car," he mumbled.

  
She stood up straight and pushed down the sweater. "Is this going to be a recurring. . . thing?" she asked him as she pushed one foot into her boot.   
"Depends. Would you want it to?" he asked her.   
She hummed as she wiggled on her other boot. "Maybe. If it won't interfere with our work. I can't risk anything or I'll lose everything," she said. She pushed her glasses on and grabbed her dirty clothes.

Something was tossed at her butt and she whipped around, confused and a little irritated. She looked down and saw a wallet. She picked it up and opened it, taking a twenty-dollar bill. She threw it back onto his dresser. "See you at base."

Grace left Ryad's house and used her nearly dead phone to call a cab. She waited by the edge of the sidewalk for five minutes before one finally arrived.

———————————

**Three Weeks after Second Visit**

Grace found herself leaning over one of the bases’ washroom toilets. 

She unexpectedly got morning sickness one day. She coughed and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before flushing the toilet as she left the stall. She washed her hands then her mouth. She held onto the edges of the sink and stared down the white shiny washbowl. It must've been the alcohol and junk food she had consumed the previous night. 

Or pregnancy. 

The second idea lingered in the back of her mind for the rest of the day. No matter how much she distracted herself.

———————————

**Two Weeks Later**

The two had barely made it through Ryad’s door when the clothes had started flying off. Grace was pushed against the hallway wall as Ryad planted messy kisses all over the back of her neck as he eagerly shoved his cock into her. She let out a moan and felt Ryad’s hand snake up her body and clasp around her jaw. He pulled her back as his thrusts deepened inside her. 

Grace gasped at the hard pounding and dug her nails into Ryad’s hips. She felt drool drip down her chin but Ryad’s thumb wiped it away. His thumb dragged across her bottom lip before it pushed into her mouth, onto her tongue. Her moans became muffled as the thrusting continued. She jerked her head back, letting out a loud cry. 

Ryad leaned forward and turned Grace’s head. Their lips met and eagerly pushed against each other. He gently bit the bottom of her lip and gently tugged. He broke their kiss and stared into Grace’s warm brown eyes. His pace slowed down and slowly pulled out. He flipped her around and immediately he was attacked with a passionate kiss from Grace. 

She cupped his cheeks and hopped up onto him, legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and slid back into her. That earned him another muffled moan from her. He began to buck his hips again. Their kiss broke off and Grace clung to Ryad tightly. 

————

For once, the roles were reversed. Ryad was the one passed out, despite how hard it was to believe, and Grace was the one who struggled to sleep. The pain in her stomach was killing her. She turned over to Ryad who turned over as well, swinging his arm over her. Her arms clenched tightly around her stomach and she curled up into Ryad. 

———————————

**5 Hours after Third Visit**

Positive. 

The test was wrong. It couldn’t be positive. Grace couldn’t be pregnant. She left the stall and threw the pregnancy test into the bathroom trash can. She shook her head with annoyance as she left the bathroom.

She’d need to grab more tests. Ones that would actually work.

———————————

**Two and a Half Months**

It had been another month and Grace had decided to drop the pregnancy idea. She scoped out the fridge and pulled out a coke. She twisted the cap off and took a long chug of it. She recently picked up an addiction to the drink. It was all thanks to Thermite. 

“Sheesh, mate, you keep drinking those and you’re bound to get… well, something,” Max commented as he entered the kitchen. He placed his empty coffee cup in the sink. He scratched his mustache and cracked his neck. 

Grace only sent him a small glare before taking another chug. She placed the plastic bottle down and sighed. She huffed, “Blame Thermite. He’s gotten me addicted.”   
“What else has he gotten you addicted to?”   
“What do you mean?”

Max pointed to Grace’s stomach, “Well, don’t mean to sound rude but you’re packing on some weight there,” he commented, “Looks like you need to hit the gym more.”

Grace looked down at her belly. Even she couldn’t deny she was getting wider. Some coca-cola wouldn’t do this. Her lips squeezed tightly as her eyebrows furrowed. She flicked her head upwards, swinging her bangs away. “I am going to the gym everyday. It’s hard not to around here,” she replied. 

The Australian man went silent. She didn’t like that. She peered over to him who was cleaning his mug in the sink. “What?” she asked him.   
“Well, I’d say you’re pregnant. But Lozza said pregnancy is different for every woman and besides, you clearly haven’t been seeing anyone,” he spoke up. 

She groaned under her breath, “Just because I’m gaining weight doesn’t mean I’m pregnant,” she denied. 

———————————

**Four Months**

“Who’s the father?”

Grace looked up from her tablet and turned her chair to the sudden visitor. Zofia. She placed her tablet onto its place on her chest piece. “Excuse me?”

Zofia’s stern cold eyes met hers. She entered the room and shut the door. “Don’t attempt to lie to me,” she responded as she leaned against another desk in Grace’s rooms. She crossed her arms and returned her eyes to Grace’s. “I’m a mother. I went through what you’re going through. I can tell a baby belly apart from a gut. And Mozzie can too.”

Grace stared down at her stomach. She had been growing over the past few months. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn’t. She had to be pregnant. Her arms clenched her belly. “He wouldn’t be okay with me revealing his name,” she told Zofia, “He doesn’t even know.”

“Will you ever tell him or will you let your belly tell him?” Zofia questioned as she walked closer to her.   
“He won’t want it. I was planning on an abortion--”

Zofia pushed her hand onto the desk and stood in front of Grace. “I’m assuming the pregnancy was unplanned,” she said before bending down to meet eye-level with the younger woman, “But just because he doesn’t want to be a dad doesn’t mean you don’t need to abort. You can raise your child without him and if you ever need help, I’ll be here for you. A mother’s got to help out another mother.”

Grace sighed and averted her gaze. Even she had to admit, Zofia was pretty badass. A military mother with a deadly glare- and quite honestly, a deadly right hook- but always willing to help someone in need. Her daughter should be proud of her. 

“I’m not sure if I want the kid either,” Grace told her as she turned back to her desk. She kept her head down, scribbling on the corners of her report from Six. She heard shuffling and Zofia appeared in the corner of her eye. She glanced up momentarily.

“So give the baby up for adoption, just don’t throw away that little life growing inside you,” Zofia told her, “If you want to, I could talk to my husband and see if we can adopt your kid.”

The last suggestion comforted Grace. Zofia was someone she could trust, someone she knew her child would be in good hands with. She knew Zofia would treat her kid right. Her hand travelled back down to her stomach and rubbed her belly. But did she want to give up parenting her own child?

Zofia’s reassuring hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. She looked over at the older woman. “Can… Can I get some time to think about it?” she asked softly.   
“Of course. Deciding if you want to keep a child is a hard decision in situations like this, no one is going to rush you on this decision. Besides the kid in… how many more months you have,” Zofia replied.

Zofia walked away and stopped at the door. She turned around to face Grace. “And Grace, the father deserves to know. Don’t hide it.”    
The door shut behind her as she left, leaving Grace alone. 

Grace sighed and leaned back into her chair. She looked down at her belly and frowned softly. She put off telling Ryad ever since she, herself, finally accepted it. She had no clue how he’d act. Would he mind? Get angry? Sad? Happy? Would it ruin their… whatever they had?

Was Ryad even up to the task of raising a kid if he wanted to? Ryad was 51, that wasn’t the prime age of a first-time father. Then there was his insomnia. He dealt with it every night, the only time he would get a guaranteed five hour sleep was after they had sex. The baby would mess with that and they couldn’t have sex every night just so he can sleep. 

She felt like she wanted to. But was Ryad ready and mentally stable to care for a baby? 

———————————

It took her awhile to find Ryad around the base but she found him in the gym. She thanked the heavens he was the only one who trained so late at night. Not even Tachanka would exercise at 9 at night.    
She walked over to the bench press and turned her head away, recoiling in disgust at the heightened smell of sweat. She looked over at the father of her baby, who had placed the weights back onto the stand. He slid down the seat and sat up straight. “Grace? What do you want?” he asked curiously.    
His eyes travelled down her body then stopped at her stomach. Her tight uniform hugged tightly around the obvious baby bump. After finally getting a chance to study her body, a wave of stupidity washed over him. Why hadn’t he noticed before? Did they really not see each other that much? His tired eyes flicked right back up to Grace’s face. “Is it mine?” he immediately questioned.

She only let out a soft sigh before nodding softly.

Ryad stood up and got close to the short woman, shortening the already small space between them. He huffed, a little annoyed that she put off telling him for so long. He rubbed her arms and tried to meet her eyes but Grace kept her gaze down, stubbornly avoiding his attempts at eye-contact. “How far along?”   
“I think three or four months.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“Because… I refused to believe I was… Then I was worried you wouldn’t want it.” she replied. Her hands reached for her belly. 

Ryad frowned. He never once thought of himself as a father. He had always been so busy with his brother’s death and when he joined the GEO, many other things got in the way. He didn’t even have time for romance, much less a child. He looked down at her belly. His chest squeezed tightly, giving him the sensation of being crushed. He wanted the kid. “I think I do want the baby,” he replied with a shaky breath.   
Grace finally glanced up at him, eyes filled with hope, but also hints of worry and fear. “But… Would you be able to take care of the kid? I mean, you have your insomnia, you’re a bit older,” she questioned. 

She was cut off by a soft reassuring kiss. She let out a hum before kissing back. The kiss broke and she still looked at him with worried eyes. “I promise I’ll get help with my insomnia. I’ll help out with the baby, I will do anything for our baby.”

Grace’s lips quivered before she quickly embraced him, squeezing onto him tightly and burying her head into his chest. Ryad slowly reached his arms around her and let her hug her stress away. He sighed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering sweet nothings to soothe her emotions. 

———————————

**One Month Later** **  
** **Five Months into Pregnancy**

Harry placed his pen back into his pen holder and leaned against his desk. He pushed up his glasses. “Why this sudden interest in curing your insomnia, Ryad?” he questioned, “You can be honest with me. As I said, nothing of our conversations will ever reach the ears of your comrades. It stays between you, me and the reports I, unfortunately, am required to file.”

Ryad let out a sigh and massaged out the back of his neck. He leaned back in the wooden chair. “I got someone pregnant,” he stated.   
“Grace Nam, am I correct to assume?”   
“Did she tell you?”

Harry shook his head and crossed his arms. “I’m not allowed to disclose information on other operators meetings,” he said, “I’m merely assuming.”

A silence filled Harry’s office, neither knew how to continue the conversation. Ryad’s knee bounced with an intense pace, hands clasped tightly together and head angled down. Harry took notice of all the mannerisms. 

“Am I also correct to assume that you’re nervous? Not just of the responsibility of caring for a child but the opinions of others,” Harry spoke up, breaking the silence between the two, “You did get someone twenty years younger than you pregnant.”

“I’m worried that I won’t be a good father,” Ryad admitted, “Grace is scared I won’t be able to sleep at all when the baby is born. I’m worried as well. I’m so busy with my brother’s death.”   
Harry nodded. “It’s a natural thing to be worried, Ryad. A child is a big responsibility. Even when not in the military. It’s a hard thing to balance with your insomnia and your job. It’s even harder with Grace too being apart of Rainbow as well,” he explained. 

Ryad sighed and ran his fingers through his greasy chestnut hair. He looked up at Harry. “Can’t I get a prescription for my insomnia?” he asked.

“Unfortunately no, I cannot. With the state of your insomnia and the regulations the governments have given me, putting you on a prescription would be far too dangerous. You’d be at risk of gaining an addiction,” Harry replied. As he saw Ryad’s shoulders slump, he quickly raised his hand to regain the attention of the older man, “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t other options. A few years back, the U.S came up with a therapy for soldiers with insomnia. We can start up that therapy for you, starting now.   
Of course, this will lead to more frequent visits and less free time. But in the long run, it is worth the cost,” he explained as he walked around behind his desk. He pulled out a small pamphlet, “This will tell you more about it.”

He slid the pamphlet across the desk and Ryad took it into his hand. He stared down at it, making a quick scan of the title and subheadings. He had to at least look into this. Give it a shot. He had to, for Grace. And their kid. He looked back up at Harry. “I’ll… I’ll look into it.”

Harry smiled softly and nodded. He took a seat in his chair and glanced over at the clock. “Well, time is just about up. I suppose this meeting is over, come back to me when you’ve made your decision,” he told Ryad. 

Ryad stood up and straightened out his clothes. He nodded his goodbye and left the office. He looked at the pamphlet in his hand before walking down the halls of the base. He quickly scoped out every room, searching for the Korean soldier. He turned the corner into the kitchen and there she was, in all her five month pregnant glory, sipping on a coca-cola. He charged up to her and immediately turned her head and planted a deep kiss on her sugary sweet lips.

“Uhh… What in the fuck?”

Ryad broke off his kiss with Grace, who gave him a small glare with a pouty bottom lip. “Idiot, look around before you go doing that,” she whispered, nodding her head to the side, “And why did you even do that in the first place?”

Ryad gave a quick glance around and finally saw the other operators. Jordan “Thermite”, Dominic “Bandit”, Lera “Finka”, and Yumiko “Hibana”.    
“Shit…” Ryad grumbled.

“Wait, wait, wait, does this mean…?” Jordan asked, pointing back and forth between Grace and Ryad.    
Grace only nodded and sighed, “Jackal’s the father.”

The others raised their eyebrows in surprise, some expressions more relaxed than others. An awkward silence filled the room before Grace rolled her hands, put a death grip around Ryad’s wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen. She didn’t stop walking down the many hallways until she pushed the two of them into her room. 

She smacked his arm and huffed with a pouty lip. “What are you thinking, kissing me in public like that?” she lectured, “I thought we agreed to keep it on the down-low.”   
“I know, I know, I’m sorry, Grace,” Ryad apologized. 

He sighed but handed her the pamphlet. “But, look at this,” he instructed. Grace furrowed her brow and took the pamphlet. She scanned over the first part before flipping it open. “I asked Harry about my insomnia and he said he couldn’t provide any prescriptions but there’s this method,” Ryad explained as she quickly read through. She looked back up at him. “You can get your insomnia treated?”    
“It should help a lot at least,” he replied.

Grace threw herself onto Ryad and embraced the man into a hug. She smiled with glee and softly swayed the two of them side to side. Ryad wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, thank God,” she softly spoke. She planted a kiss on his cheek and chuckled. “I’m proud of you…”

Ryad pulled away from the hug and smiled, reaching his hand up to rub Grace’s face. He rubbed her cheek, taking in all her beauty. He bent down so his eyes met with her belly. “You are going to be the most beautiful baby,” he whispered before kissing the pregnant belly.

Grace couldn’t help but laugh. She ran her hand through his hair and rolled her eyes. She didn’t mind it though, it was sweet to see this fatherly side to Ryad. 

She definitely could get used to seeing this new side to Ryad.


End file.
